


Would You?

by deservetobesaved (andloushallguideme)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Diners, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andloushallguideme/pseuds/deservetobesaved
Summary: A brief college AU where Dean meets a cute waiter at a diner.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Would You?

The bell jingled as Dean opened the door and he immediately took in the smell of coffee and bacon. He smiled a little and took a seat at the bar-like counter. He turned to set aside his book bag on the stool next to him and looked up at the menu only to be stared down by a pair of cornflower blue eyes. 

Dean doesn’t know where he had come from as he saw no one when he first walked in, and the confusion in his eyes must have been evident as the young guy smiled slightly.

“I’m sorry, did I startle you?” 

His voice was pleasantly deep. 

“Uh yeah,  kinda ,” he laughed and the cute guy laughed with him.

“They keep telling me I need to wear a bell around my neck.”

“Maybe you’re just graceful.”

“That’s not what I would call it.” 

They chuckled until the man behind the counter cleared his throat.

“I’m  Castiel , by the way.” He extended his hand to shake Dean’s but quickly drew it back.

“Sorry, I forgot I have flour on my hands.”

“Oh, that’s okay. Nice to meet you, Castiel. I’m Dean.” He gave a little awkward wave and he felt himself growing warm. 

“Nice meeting you, too. Do you want some coffee? I just made it.” 

“Yes, please.” 

“Coming right up.” 

Castiel turned around and got to work as Dean admired his dark brown hair and the way it looked soft to the touch. 

Dean decided to stop ogling him and took out his laptop instead, resolving to work on the journal entry that was due for his English class. 

“Here you go,”  Castiel set a large mug down on the counter along with packets of sugar and added, “do you want some milk as well?”

“Just the sugar is fine, thanks.”

He looked inquisitively at Dean before he focused on his laptop. 

“You’re a gryffindor?” 

“Ha, I guess so. My friend and I took some dumb quizzes online and that’s what I kept getting.” 

“Not bad.”  Castiel smiled at him and Dean’s heart sped up. 

“I’m sorry, I forgot to ask you if you wanted anything to eat?” His pink cheeks were on full display as he took out a notepad from the pocket of his apron.

“ Oh, it’s okay. I got distracted, too,” he grinned at him and added, “some pecan pie would be nice.”

Castiel chuckled, nodded, and left to retrieve his pie. 

Dean was glad the small diner was relatively empty. Only 2 other people were there and they seemed to be resting- their empty plates and cups were set aside. 

He twirled his ring nervously and took a sip of his coffee, sighing contentedly. 

Castiel strode out of from the kitchen and set the slice of pie on the counter. 

“Enjoy.” He grinned at him shyly and turned to walk away when Dean stopped him. 

“Hey!  Uhh so what house are you in?”

Castiel looked perplexed and then laughed. 

“I keep getting ravenclaw.” 

“Oh, so you’re smart.”

“Aren’t all the houses smart in their own way?”

“ Ehh I suppose but everybody knows ravenclaws are the geniuses.”

Castiel considered this and put his elbow on the sink, gazing right into Dean’s eyes. 

“I don’t think I’m a genius.”

“No actual genius thinks they’re a genius. They’re all modest,” Dean playfully replied, earning a chuckle from Castiel. 

“ So, what about you, then? Are you exceptionally brave?” 

“Yes.”

They both laughed and tried to hide the stars in their eyes. 

“You’re very modest as well.”

“Absolutely. In my defense, there are a lot of ways to be brave. It makes it easier. You can do anything mildly terrifying and call it brave. Like asking someone for their number after you’ve just met.” Dean licked his lips and internally braced himself for a possible rejection.

“You’re right. That  _ is  _ brave.”  Castiel gave him a small smile and nervously ran his fingers through his hair, adding, “you know what else is brave?  _ Giving  _ someone your number after you’ve just met.”

When Dean heard his  reply, he stopped nervously tapping his fingers on the counter. 

“Are you feeling brave today?”

“I don’t know, are you?”

***

Dean left the diner with a spring in his step after exchanging numbers with  Castiel . He had waved goodbye while admiring the way his eyes seemed to twinkle in the sun coming through the large clear windows. He couldn’t believe his luck, but he couldn’t help feeling like he forgot something. 

“Ah shit, my homework!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me on tumblr- I'm deservetobesaved :)


End file.
